dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
God (character)
]]}} |romaji = Kami-sama |other = |alias = Dragon Ball chapter 175, page 15 |eng = Kami-Sama Kami |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Namek |race = Nameccian |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Assimilated |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = (Kai episode 66) |team = Dragon Clan |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = God of the Earth |previous occupation = |partner = Popo |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Castle of God, Earth |counterpart =Piccolo (Senior) Piccolo |fusions =Piccolo |manga debut = Chapter 164 |anime debut = DB125 |movie debut =Movie 4 |arc =Piccolo Daimaō Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Katas (Father) |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Assimilation * Beam Eyes * Demon Sealing Wave * Distant View Technique * Fist Shockwave * Human Body Possession * Instantaneous Movement * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Self-Destruction * Telepathy |tools = * Dragon Ball * Item for Sealing Piccolo Daimaō *Shenron's Model }} The |Kami-sama|funi=Kami|viz=Kami-Sama}} of Earth is the title of an otherwise nameless Nameccian who served as the God of Earth. Originally a single Nameccian, he split off to form two separate entities: himself and Piccolo Daimaō. He carried the title of 'God' for many years, until he eventually merged with his other half's son, Piccolo Junior, to become whole once again. Background The nameless Nameccian from the Dragon Clan of Nameccians, which possess the power to create Dragon Balls. He was sent to Earth by his father, Katas when a violent storm resulting from a climate shift which killed almost every Nameccian at the time. He arrived on earth and spent most of his young life in the mountains. He then went to the Castle of God where he met the current God of Earth and wished to succeed him. The current God however, refused to so long as nameless Nameccian had even a shred of evil in his heart. To this end, he split himself into two beings: one of purity, who obtained the title of God and one of pure evil, known as Piccolo Daimaō, who later became known as Piccolo. Personality Appearance Abilities God possessed the unique ability to foretell his own death; seen during the battle with the Saiyans, he was able to detect that he had very little time left to live, and this meant that his other half was going to die.Dragon Ball chapter 219, page 4 Power Before splitting in two, God was said to be so strong that only a Super Saiyan had any chance of beating him. Nail himself later said had Piccolo still been merged with God, he would be able to easily defeat the tyrant Freeza. As a result of his fission however, God's and Piccolo's power were exponentially weaker than their original form. This was evidenced when Gokū was able to defeat Piccolo Daimaō as a child and later Piccolo Junior as a teenager, who had pitiful power levels for a Saiyan at the time. Part I Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Part IV Universal Survival Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline When the Piccolo of that time fell against the Androids, God also died, thus there is no way to wish anyone back with the Dragon Balls. In Other Media Movies Return my Gohan!! Creation and Conception Notably, it was when Akira Toriyama designed God that the idea of Gokū and Piccolo being aliens first formed in his head. This is best seen when God and Piccolo are fighting in the 23rd Tenka’ichi Budōkai, and they converse in a strange language which was later revealed to be the Nameccian language.Kanzenshuu Intended Endings Guide: Possible Ending #4: The Saiyans Trivia * God is one of the few characters who's name has never been revealed. * In the English dub of the anime, 'Kami' is treated as God's name, as opposed to simply his title. Quotes References Category:Fusees Category:Deities Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai